Things Can't Be Denied
by xxComotoseAngelxx
Summary: When Jacob imprints Katie. What will happen when dangers continue to threten their chance at happiness. J/OC Katie and B/E, possibly some E/R and J/A.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own Twilight cause if I did, Bella would end up with Jacob, but only because Edward turned out to be evil. But anyways on with the story...

Katie P.O.V:

I'd grown accustomed to waking up alone. To trudging, day after miserable day, to school then up to La Push for work. There was no point. I'd only transferred to Forks High this past January, and everyone had been cold and unfeeling. I had a few friends, there was Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. He was cute but not my type. Jessica had been nice, but I'd taken a liking to Sam Uley from where I worked in La Push. And I couldn't foget Jacob. I knew him as Jake. He was always in the highest of spirits when I saw him. We were close friends and though I longed for something more, I knew he never thought of me as such. To him I was Kate, Kitkat. The quiet girl who worked with him at his garage.

After all he was still very much in love with Bella, and I was so unbelieveably plain that its amazing he would even go out of his way to say, "Hello." to me. I didn't belong to Ofrks. I shouldn't be here among all of the pretty people. But this is where I stayed. Living off of my dead parents fortune, I stay. I've tried to fit in but there's really no use in it. What I am, shouldn't exsist.

-Katie

Regular P.O.V.:

Her graceful hand added her signature to the bottom of the journal page as Katie, pushed the scarlet book aside and dove down under the covers, resting for the new day, breaking just over the horizon.

Jacob Black, slammed his large hand hand down onto the snooze button. It was very well psat noon.

"I feel like crap." He grumbled standing up beside his bed as he stretched. Careful not to unwind his long arms too far as to ram into the ceiling. He peered out the tiny bedroom window to see Katie's silver, "Breeze", parked at the front of the lot. He silently opened his door and walked outside to his garage.

"You're here early." He remarked causing her deep concentration to falter slightly. She was used to seeing his half naked form appear out of no where.

"Nothing better to do." He smirked, she was the only girl he knew who would rather hang with him working on cars, then go out with her friends.

"Katie, he spoke in his gentle voice that made her heart flutter, "Go home. Sleep." She shook her head with a determined edge.

"Not tired Jake." She was so difficult sometimes. He stepped up to her taking the wrench that she's been using from her cold hands.

"Katie, you were heere till one last night. Then no doubt, wnet home and didn't get to sleep till five this morning. Its past noon. Go home and rest." She stopped and played his words in her mind,

"I don't want to. I don't sleep anymore. I close my eyes, but I have dreamless nights. No comfort for my heart and soul. Its lonely there. But not like here. Here I'm content, because I'm with you." His jaw sat slightly ajar at her sudden explaination. She looked away from him, and grabbed her coat darting out and back to her vehicle. On the way she saw Edward and Bella heading up to the old garage.

Katie P.O.V.:

"Hey Katie." Bella greeted,

"Hello." Edward adeed. His old fashion english still caught me by surprise but I didn't make any note of it only, picked up my pace. Slipping into the drivers side and speeding off.

Bella P.O.V.:

As I watched her car slowly disappear out of sight anger mounted inside me. I had known for a long while that Katie wa sinteresed in Jake. What had he said to her? Edward and I enteredto see Jake glaring at the opened hood of his Rabbit.

"You know that the car won't say anything right?" Edward joked, pulling Jake from his thoughts.

"Oh hey you guys." That was it, I was off.

"What did you say to her Jake?" He gave me a puzzled look. "To Katie. What did you say?" I repeated my question but he seemed to have no answer for me

"He didn't say anything. She opened up to him and left." Edward filled me in, as I knew he would sensing my frustration. Jacob glared.

"You're lucky I allow you on my land bloodsucker. Keep your thoughts, and mine to yourself." Jake spat at him.

Reg. P.O.V.

The threesome stood there, sending an awkward silence around.

"What do you want me to do Bella?" Jake spoke up suddenly.

"I want you to go after her and tell her the truth." Jacob let out a long sigh.

"I can't."

"And why not?" Edward tensed by Bellas side.

"She's a half breed."

"A what?" Bella was now confused beyond belief.

"Half breed. Half human, half..." He stopped. Unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Half you." Edward completed.

"Shut-up!" Bella's eyes grew wide.

"She's a werewolf?" Both men nodded in sync. "So what!"

"Bella I don't think that you understand." Jacob stated calmly.

"No I don't think that I do. So why don't you explain it to me."

"All our children would be...monstors."

"So? You've imprinted her. You have no other chance at a mate."

"I know."

"Jake if you're only going to hurt her then stay away from her. And myself for that matter."

"Bella don't-"

"Jake you need to grow up. She needs you right now, and you're just ignoring her." Edward and Bella walked back to their car and just as Katie had done, sped off.

Jacob P.O.V.:

I was flipping through the channel when my phone rang,

"Black residence, Jacob Black speaking."

"Jake its Edward. You need to come to the hospital now." Edwards voice empasized the past word.

"Whats wrong?"

"katie was in a car accident." I froze for a moment, then spoke in reply,

"I'm on my way." The phone went dead and I sprinted into the woods running at full speed. I couldn't lose her, Bella was right. She needed me...and I needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight books or the characters except for Katie and another character to be introduced in this chapter. Enjoy!! I would appreciate more reviews.

Chapter Two: Comatose Angel

Jacob P.O.V.:

My legs pushed me forward eager to pursue my destination. What if she was dead? She would die without knowing how I felt. I...I couldn't, she couldn't. I forced those thoughts form my mind and became 100 focused on reaching Bella, Edward, and most importantly...Katie.

Bella P.O.V.:

"Edward isn't there anything we can do? There has to be something!!" His cold fingers wrapped around mine and it was only now that I noticed I'd been clutching so tightly to it that my knuckles had turned stark white.

"Bella, I'm afraid not. What Carlisle says remains the truth. But the choice is up to Jacob."

"What is up to me?" I quickly turned my form around to face the doorway. Jacob had quite literally practically ripped th door from its hinges, were it not for Edwards vampire speed and grip catching the knob. I couldn't keep the salty tears form streaming down my hot cheeks.

"Jake...I" I had no clue where to begin, thankfully my father in law walked in, saving the day. He delivered this kind of information to people everyday, so him looking uneasy began making me feel worse.

"Jacob." Carlisle began.

Jacob P.O.V.:

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I thought it was going to push through my skin and splat on the floor, but it never did. The warm blood flowed freely through my veins.

"Jacob, as you may or may not know Katie was in a car accident. When we brought her in she looked alright. Her vitals were good. So we stitched up some cuts that were...fairly clean and allowed her to rest. What we failed to notice was internal bleeding under her skull. Edward." Dr. Cullen's son flipped the lights off and we could see a few x-rays of what I only assumed to be Katie's skull. "You can see the tissue swelling against the brain and-" I cut him off. All this medical talk, what in the world? I was lost as hell.

"Carlisle, just tell me. Will she be alright?" The room fell silent and a part of me dropped as well.

"She's in a coma Jacob. We're not sure if she will pull through. Right now it doesn't look good. Her chances are about one out of a hundred. Even with her being half werewolf." my hands clenched at my sides. It was my fault.

"Jacob?" This time it was Bella's voice ringing out across the room, "Jake? Its going to be ok. Its up to you what we do. We, Edward and I, want you to decide."

Katie P.O.V.:

I could hear the monitors beeping. I couldn't make my eyes open. I couldn't will my body to move. I was able to overhear the conversation in the other room and knew what would happen if I didn't show any improvements. But I didn't fear death. My fate was in Jacob's hands and whatever he decided I trusted him completely. The door slipped open and I heard it remain that way for a moment.

"We'll be at Edward's if you need...anything Jake." Twas' Bella.

"No. You two just stay home. Go about your day as normal. No use having you both worried over nothing." I knew it. I wasn't anything to him. Just a friend, like he said no use worrying over nothing. What was the use of keeping me around? I was a vegetable. Well, I wasn't but I had no way of telling them that.

Jacob P.O.V.:

After Bella and Edward entered the elevator at the end of the hall I waved and closed the hospital room door. She lie there, unmoving. Almost able to be mistaken for dead, but not. Her lips were still pursed and her dark brunette hair framed her face. She was truly beautiful. And I loved her, I kneeled on the tile floor beside her bed, and interlaced our fingers. I wouldn't watch her suffer. I knew that she was able to feel the pain even if she didn't react to it. And I refused to watch the woman I loved in pain, and long suffering.

"I'm sorry Katie. I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to do for you. I don't want to have to watch you suffer." Just as Bella had, I too shed some tears. "It wasn't suppose to be like this you know. We were supposed to have lots of beautiful girls. I don't even want any boys, they can all be girls. Just as long as they looked like you. We were supposed to be married, with your friends and our family there. I was suppose to love you unconditionally till you didn't want me anymore. We were suppose to grow old together. You're not suppose to be leaving me." I cupped her tiny cheek against my hand. Even if she was the monster that I was, she wasn't scary. She was...perfect. As a human or wolf. Flawless. I didn't care if she didn't get straight A's. I didn't care if she had some depression issues. I didn't care, it didn't matter. I paged Carlisle. If I didn't do it now I never would have the courage again,

"I just have to finish checking on one of my patients and I'll be right down. Ok?"

"Sure, sure. Bye Carlisle."

Katie P.O.V.:

I only had a few more moments left with Jacob. I knew that they were precious moments. Even with his confession, it didn't change anything. He was still in love with Bella, he could want things to be one way but it wouldn't ever be. He had told me once that he thought he'd imprinted. We laughed about Jake actually settling down with someone. Although we didn't get into the mechanics of it, I was already jealous of whoever would get his love for eternity. Dr. Cullen joined us. I never did like needles but I guess in a few it wouldn't matter.

Carlisle P.O.V.:

I wished Jacob would object. Something! I didn't want to do this. The thought had actually occurred to me to bite her but Edward had heard my plan and I internally cursed his powers. How was I going to actually do this. To Katie? She'd become like another of my family. Even Rose had warmed up to her rather quickly.

"Dr.?" Jacob's voice sounded and I nodded soundly approaching her bed. "Do you need to say anything Jacob? She can hear you, you know."

"I know," he replied his tone even, "I've said, everything that I need to say to her. She's dying, what's it matter." Something inside me switched, and I was out of my seemingly perfect control.

"Jacob Black! Watch your tongue _dog. _I will not have you talking about Katie like that." His face was angled to the ground, his emotions masked perfectly. "What nothing to say?" It was only now I could visually see the tears rushing down the structures of his face.

"I love her. I LOVE her!! What else do you want me to do? She doesn't deserve this! I wish it would've been me hit by the car. And if I wouldn't have been such a damn coward she wouldn't be here. I'm already going to hell, so what's it matter if she never knows that a hellion like me loves her. An angel."

Katie P.O.V.:

Jacob, just let him do it, I thought. I wished somehow that I could tell him that I loved him. Although I never said it in words I'm sure he knew. But it still would've been nice to tell him. I love you. I whispered before taking in a deep breath, or what felt like a deep breath to me. I really couldn't tell. Everything ached from the collision.

Jacob P.O.V.:

"Carlisle. Just please, do it." He approached her frail form and tapped the needle to release any bubbles that were strayed in the medicine. He injected the poison into her IV I began to weep all over again, "Katie." I lay next to her on her bed and wrapped her in my arms. "No, don't leave me. I'm sorry, so sorry." What had I done?

"Jake?" Her voice was unsure, but it took me a moment to register.

"Katie!" I exclaimed quickly moving off of her, and inspecting her bruised form, that driver better hope he died in that crash.

"I...I love you. And...I'm sorry I...can't give, you the..." she coughed weakly making blood spatter her white gown.

Katie P.O.V.:

My words seemed to catch in my mouth as I tried to talk to him. The drugs worked fast. I had to get this out first,

"The...family you want. And tell, Bella that she...doesn't know what...she's missing...buh-byes Jake."

A/N: So tell me where you want me to go... . and don't kill me for leaving it there plz! lol. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok so like always, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I do own the character Katie though! . lol. O! And for all those Twilight fans! The next book comes out August 2nd, its titled, "Breaking Dawn"! And the Twilight is coming out in December. Anyway...on with the story...where did we leave off?? Oh yes now I remember...tee-hee here we go...

Katie P.O.V.:

I knew that I was slowly leaving this world. I didn't fight it, I didn't want to. I'd let down the person that I'd cared about most! I felt my eyes close and I allowed my muscles to relax, that is until I felt to hot hands placing themselves on my shoulders. My body started to lightly shake. But it wasn't from my own will power.

"Katie. Katie! Its going to be alright. I've paged Carlisle. He's on his way. But You've got to hold on..please, please, Katie. For Bella, for me! Please!"

Jacob P.O.V.:

I cradled her weakening form against my arid body. I had tried to keep my breathing at a steady pace but it was useless so I resorted to my ragged breath's inhaling whenever I found it absolutly nescesary. I saw a thinl lilne of blonde move about the room.

"Carslisle."

"What happened?"

"I...I don't know. She was comatose one moment and the next, she was...talking to me...apologizing." A worried expression covered his face, and I didn't like it, "What do we do?"

"There's nothing to do. The poison has already entered her system. Its only a matter of time." I grinded my back molars agianst each other. Undecided wether I should be more furious with myself, or the leech in front of me that I wanted nothing more than to tear limb from limb.

"How...much, time?" I forced out even though my arms and chest began to heave and shake uncontrollably.

"Minutes."

Regular P.O.V.:

Jacob stalked across the small gap that had previously seperated him from the Dr. and slid his thick fingers aorund the pale mans throat, and spoke.

"You are going to do..._whatever_ it takes to save her. Am I being clear?" Carslisle seemed unphased by this threat, but clearly understood the young mans frustrations.

"Crystal," Dr. Cullen began to speak rapidly into his cell phone which was wired so it was announced on the loud speaker around the hospital,

"I need _**all**_ available doctors to room H122. This is an order."

Carslisle P.O.V.:

The minutes slid by. I knew she was fading fast. There were seven of us in the room working on this girl, Jacobs girl...future wife. Who knew? But there wouldn't be a future if we didn't start thinking faster. "Jacob" I snapped, "You, me outside now!" Within a second we were both in the hall,

"Talk."

"There isn't any pheaseable way to save Katie."

"What's your plan?"

"I can save her...but I have to bite her."

Jacob P.O.V.:

A series of emotions rushed through me, and I wasn't totally sure which I was supposed to feel. The thought of Katie, being a leech forever was...heartwrenching to me. But on the other hand...she would be alive. But what kind of exsistance was that? No one would ever want her...A third werewolf, human, and vampire. The bloodsucker section being more prominent. Of course I would always want to be with her, vampire or not. I'd imprinted her, but Sam would never allow it, the treaty didn't allow it. Again, her life was dropped into my hands and I had no clue what to do with it.

"Jacob? I need an answer." Thoughts, coursing throughout my system.

"Do it." Carslisle nodded swiftly and stepped into the room commanding all other doctors to clear the room, and pronouncing Katie dead. I stepped back into the room and locked the door. "So how exactly does this work?" He unbuttoned his white shirt and rolled up his sleeves,

"Well its quite simple, I'll bite her and for now she won't feel a thing. It will take 3 days to complete her tranformation. Its probably best if you don't see her then. She won't be..."

"Be what?"

"Human." I snorted,

"She's never going ot be human again. I was ruined that for her. That's all I seem to do, cause more pain in her life."

"Jacob, you have come out of self loathing phase. You already went through it with Bella. There's no use use of losing Katie when she's right in front of you."

"Sam would never allow it."

"Forget Sam. Do you love Katie?"

"Doesn't matter if I do."

"Then you don't deserve her." A unmistakable sinlence passed where he was waiting for me to say something, "Well you know where to find us. We'll have to move soon after her change, unless something...unexpected happens. With her, there's no telling. She's another Bella. Absolutly puzzling."

"Carslisle, I won't be able to see her again."

"That is up to you, no one is stopping you but yourself."

Carslisle P.O.V.:

I wrapped Katie securly in my arms and waited for the sun to settle a bit more below the horizon before throwing Jacob Black one last glance and out the window I jumped. Were it not for the cover of the darkness, it would appear that I'd leapt 3 stories and survived enough to run off full speed with an unconcious girl.

Edward P.O.V.:

Bella was positioned on my lap when I started getting messages through thoughts from Carslisle, no not messages...orders. He had Katie and he'd bitten her. But not because of loss of control beacuse Jacob had requested it so. Things were definatly not fitting together but there was no time to sort it out as I stood from the couch, smoothly sliding Bella so she still landed on the couch and set up blankets and pillows in my room,

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Whats going on?"

"Carslisle's coming. And he has bitten Katie."

"What?" Before I could start to explainthe events or plan to my girlfriend my 'father' walked into the door,

"Edward, take Bella home now." His tone was not one to argue with, I took Bella's hand and pulled her to the car. I could tell that she was reluctant to leave. She was always curious about _everything. _And that was no understatement.

"Edward!!" She finally whined,

"Bella, I can't tell you because I don't even know. I promise that as soon as its safe...or whatver happens I'll come and get you. But not till then. That I vow. Get inside Charlies worried about you." I leaned across the shifter and allowed our lips to link. I crossed some boundaries that I wouldn't have normally crossed but I knew that it could be a while before I might be able to do that. "Goodnight Bella." As soon as she'd gotten outside I closed the car door and sped off home.

Jacob P.O.V.:

"Sam!!" I saw my black haired pack mate run down his home stairs wearing only his sweatpants. I'd obviously interupted some "alone time" for Emily and Sam. I didn't care. This only registered later.

"This had better be good Jacob. I was...busy."

"Carslisle bit Katie to save her." He was speechless for a moment before reaching into his fridge for a cola.

"Jacob, you know that this means war,...right?"

A/N: Well what did you think? Oh and I want to thank my reviewers!! . They were much appreciated. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't, sadly, own any of the Twilight stories; they belong to the writing genius Stephanie Meyer. Anyway on with chapter 4…

Jacob P.O.V.:

I stared at Sam for a long moment before speaking, "But she hasn't done anything Sam. It was…my choice."

"Jacob. My word goes. She is now the enemy."

"She was our 'sister', our team mate and you expect us all to turn our backs on her now? No!"

"Jacob, ignore your emotions. She doesn't belong to you. You brought this on yourself." Anger ruptured inside of me, he didn't understand. Didn't he remember what it had been like for him when he'd first seen Emily? We'd all supported him. It didn't seem fair that he…he had the power to take this happiness away from me.

"Sam. I've imprinted her."

"I don't care Jacob. You can't."

"You don't have the right to make that call. Don't you remember? Leah?"

"Don't say her name in my house."

"You can't keep walking around, pretending she doesn't exist. It wasn't your fault, but you can't ignore her. It hurts her more." I could see him shaking, his hands wound up at his sides.

"Sam?" Emily's tiny frame appeared, leaned against the hall. His stance relaxed and he regained composure before talking to her.

"Don't worry Em. Go back to bed."

"Samuel Uley, I can hear you two all the way in the bedroom. Knock it off."

"Emily. You don't…stay out of this matter."

"I could hear the whole conversation. You do not have the right to take her away from him because she's different. Put your stupid disagreements aside. It's not like Katie's changed. She's still…her. The Katie who's great with our kids. The Katie who was here at 3 am. When she had a final the very next day to care for me when you were gone. She is still Katie. The girl who loves spending time with all of you guys. She's constantly looked for acceptance from you. Why are you so apprehensive to allow her to succeed?"

Regular P.O.V.:

Katie rolled around on the floor restless form the pain that brought no ending. She hadn't been allowed the comfort of having any of the Cullen's around. She had known what happened in the hospital when Carlisle bit her. She wasn't upset, but she desperately wanted to see Jacob.

"Katie?"

"Hi Emmett."

Katie P.O.V.:

I flipped over too soon for my stomachs liking and wretched up whatever had been left in my tummy.

"Sorry Em. I'm still not used to having to move so slowly."

"Don't worry. I came up because…well…you have a visitor, actually visitor_s_." When he said this to me he made positive to emphasize the's'.

"Ok." He stepped away and Sam filed in the room, followed closely by Embry, and James. "Sam." I nodded my head in recognition. I was annoyed at Embry. Typically I would be placed right after Sam. And if I could not be present a space would be left. This was not going to end well.

Jacob P.O.V.:

Edward and I were conversing outside of the Cullen mansion.

"Jacob…she wants to see you."

"Edward I can't." I desperately wanted to. My heart was breaking knowing the pain she was going through…and alone at that. "Edward. What do I do?"

"Hm?"

"It's her or the pack. I can't choose between them."

"You may not have a choice in the matter. Sam is talking with Katie now. She's been removed from her place as second in command. He's just told her that you will be in to confirm her position loss and that you'll being taking over for her."

"He…he…removed her?" Edward nodded to me and then quickly stiffened. Sam walked with his head held high back through the door,

"Jacob-"

"I hope you're happy." I sneered stepping inside and climbing the stairs to where I knew Katie was resting. I was at the end of the hallway and I already could hear her body wracking itself with sobs. I leaned my head against the door, which pushed itself ajar. My sensitive ears could pick up her intake of breath when she saw my form hunched over in the door jam.

"What do you want?" Her voice was…cold towards me.

"Katie?"

"I k now what you're going to say so don't bother. And you can tell Sam not to worry," She gave a small humorless laugh before continuing, "I won't be around any of you. So…don't worry about the treaty." Her voice cracked at the end of her phrase and I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and kiss her better. But she wouldn't want that. Not from me.

"Katie," My lips had seemed to move of their own accord as those sacred words flowed out of my mouth to her. "I can't see you anymore. Not as friends…not as…anything."

Katie P.O.V.:

I wept uncontrollably as Jake told me the words I'd so longed to hear then cut them back down. I wanted to beg him to stay, but he obviously didn't want to be around me…as friends or…anything at all.

"Ok. Jake. I understand. Goodbye." He remained in my doorway for a moment, "Jake? Is there something else you needed from me? Something else you can take? I don't have anything left to give. I've tried to give you what I can but it just wasn't enough." Anger and hatred, but most importantly…sadness rose in my chest, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be Bella for you. And I hate that you never wanted anything from me. I hate that you loathe me like I'm some foul creature. But Jake…" my revere broke as I'd been speaking and I'd managed to calm down, "Don't leave me. Not again, I don't need you as anything but a friend. But…if you let me alone…..I won't survive."

"Your heart doesn't have to beat anymore. You're not living, it doesn't matter to me what you do with your…existence. Just…stay away from me."

A/N: Ooooo...cold hearted Jake. . Review if you would like more!! R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Twilight" characters, or plot

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Twilight" characters, or plot. I do however own the plot of this story and the character "Katie", so back up. Anywho…on with chapter 5…

Chapter 5

Edward P.O.V.:

It had been three weeks since Carslisle had brought Katie here that night. She had completed her transformation in only two days. She truly was a bit odd, just another Bella. Since her "change" Katie had locked herself in her room. She refused to come out for anything, and anyone. She wouldn't hunt, or do anything. She just sat on the bed and cried…she could cry. That was new. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, even Esme had gone in to talk to her but she wouldn't move, or do anything except cry. Her eyes weren't black like they should've been going this long without feeding.

They were still golden. Emmett had attempted to carry her out of the room, but that only resolved in having to replace a window and a complaining Emmett. I knew who could fix it, and I had to do it….

Jacob P.O.V.:

My phone rang, I could see it move on the table next to me. I watched it, just watched. I hadn't been on a good run since the last time I'd seen her. Finally, reaching over I picked it up,

"Jake speaking." My speech was slurred a bit, cursed alcohol. "What do you want Edward?"

"Jake, she's not doing so well."

"What do I care?"

"I just thought maybe you would care since she can't live forever-"

"But she's one of you…won't she live forever?"

"No, the wolf in her is rejecting the venom, quite like a suicide bomber you guys are built. Trained to kill, but you're body will reject, and kill itself before it changes into anything else."

"You're lying."

"Oh, I wish I was. But I'm not Jacob. This is real. She's going to die eventually. Maybe 90, 100, 200, years down the road, but her body will shut down and kill her."

"What do you want me to do?!" I yelled into the phone. But what did her expect? Sam had my hands tied.

"I want you to come see her. Tell her you love her."

"What would that change. We can't be so it doesn't matter."

"You don't know. Take a chance because you never know how truly amazing something can turn out to be." Then the other line went dead.

Edward P.O.V.:

My part was finished, I looked to Alice to make positive it was going the way I'd planned. She gave a nod, and I sent Jasper up to see Katie.

Jasper P.O.V.:

I cursed Edward in my head right now. I hated going into the room. I felt bad for Katie, she was like a sister to all of us. But I had to relive all of her pain when I talked with her. Well…rather read her. I would ask her questions and Edward would read her mind. It was some feedback. Typically her mind was blank, but I could trigger some reaction. I had my hand on the doorknob when I heard the door, or what sounded like, the door ripping from its hinges. I smiled to myself and walked back down stairs.

"Hello Jacob." I greeted calmly. He looked drunk..he smelled drunk. I stepped over to Edward and whispered, "Fabulous he's drunk."

"Mhm. Exactly. He'll sober up."

Jacob P.O.V.:

"Can I see her now?" Edward nodded and led me up the stairs. I didn't hesitate to open the door to her room, but quickly shut it right behind me. She wouldn't look at me. Tears just poured from her eyes. The slight buzz I'd been feeling was wearing off. I leaned against the door, and folded my arms across my chest.

"Kat." I called out to her. Dragging her hand along her face she faced me.

"H..hi Jake." She looked beautiful, she always had been. But right now… broken angel was how I would describe her.

"Kat." I murmured again.

Regular P.O.V.:

The pair stared at each other. Just looking and watching, as if both were seeing for the very first time. Jacob took a step toward her to watch her reaction. She didn't shy away from him. His eyes kept her attention on his face. When they were at arms length from each other Jacob reached out to her. Extending his hand to her Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his collar.

"Jake I love you. I'm sorry you hate me, but I love you." His arms lifted themselves around her waist.

"I don't care. I love you Katie."

….


End file.
